1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optimization of recovery of a carrier frequency of a received signal in a communication system, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for optimizing carrier recovery in a receiver of a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A receiver in a communication system processes a received information signal, which is modulated and transmitted using a carrier frequency, to decode data from the information signal. Because of numerous phenomena, such as movement of the receiver and/or transmitter or distance between the transmitter and receiver, for example, the carrier frequency of the transmitted signal can appear shifted at the receiver. The process of finding the frequency at the receiver that corresponds with the transmitted signal frequency is called carrier recovery.
The high frequency error tolerance or frequency capture range establishes the upper bound for the robustness of the receiver, while a low frequency estimation variance or high carrier frequency estimation accuracy increases the carrier-to-noise ratio and the quality of the decoded signal.
Conventional receiver systems balance the need for high frequency capture range and high carrier frequency estimation accuracy, and, in a conventional system, it may be necessary to improve one of high frequency capture or high carrier frequency estimation accuracy at the expense of the other.